Do You Hear The Whisper Men?
by MaximumIdrisGranger
Summary: This poem is straight from Doctor Who, so I obviously don't own it!


p id="docs-internal-guid-4cfe302c-543d-d9cb-3983-490d9273d00d" dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Do you hear the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The Whisper Men are near/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"If you hear the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Then turn away your ear/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Do not hear the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Whatever else you do/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"For once you've heard the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"They'll stop... and look at you/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"If you hear the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"And you are in their sight/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"The presence of the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Will mean for you "Good Night"/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Don't ignore the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"They're not just in your head/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"span style="color: #000000; font-family: Arial; font-size: 15px; font-style: normal; font-variant: normal; font-weight: normal; text-decoration: none; vertical-align: baseline; background-color: transparent;"Be fearful of the Whisper Men/span/p  
p dir="ltr" style="text-align: center; line-height: 1.38; margin-top: 0pt; margin-bottom: 0pt;"Ignore them... and you're dead/p 


End file.
